gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Poker League
The Caribbean Poker League (CPL for short) is a league of teams throughout the Caribbean that play competitive poker. There are currently eight teams. Teams There are currently eight CPL teams, divided into two leagues (four in each), the Royal League and the Caribbean League. Each team is based on it's home island. Every team also gets its own team captain, as well as three additional players. Royal League Every team in the Royal League has their own designated home tavern. Port Royal Lords Captain: Captain Josh Player: Edgar Wildrat Player: John Breasly Player: Johnny Coaleaston Home Tavern: Royal Anchor Team colors: See our Page Team uniforms: See Our Page Tortuga Titans Captain: Open Player: Open Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: King's Arm Team colors: Team uniforms: Cuba Swampers Captain: Open Player: Open Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Bogedita's Team colors: Team uniforms: Padres Del Fuego Cyclones Captain: Lord Jeremiah Garland Co. Captain: Benjamin Macmorgan Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Ratskeller Tavern Team colors: Black and red Team uniforms: hat- Black Cavalier; coat- Club Coat (or any other red purchasable coat); vest- Red Sack Vest; shirt- Dealer shirt; pants- Red Lined Highwaters; belt- Goldskull Belt; boots- anything black. Caribbean League Every team in the Caribbean League does NOT have a home island tavern, and therefore plays all games in the parlor room. Raven's Cove Blackhearts Captain: Open Player: Open Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Parlor Room Team colors: Team uniforms: Kingshead Cannons Captain: Open Player: Open Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Parlor Room Team colors: Team uniforms: Driftwood Hornets Click here for more information Captain: Cortez Player: Jack Pistol Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Parlor Room Team's Server=Exuma *Team colors:Brown,white *Team uniforms: *Hat:Anyone kind of Ostrich Hat *Shoes= No Shoes *Vest=Dark Brown Sack (you can get on at cuba) *Belt=Jolly Bones *Pants= Celtic Trousers *Shirt=Cotton Open Long Sleeve Team Poster: Rumrunner Raiders Captain: Open Player: Open Player: Open Player: Open Home Tavern: Parlor Room Team colors: Team uniforms: How To Play To play competitive poker, both teams must have all four players (one captain, three players) at the game. One player on one team plays another single player on the opposing team, so it's always one-on-one. The captains always face off against each other first. Each game must have one scorekeeper, who sits in with the two players and (after folding upon first turn) keeps score of who's winning. *Game: Two teams against each other. *Match: A series of rounds. *Round: A single poker game. Each match is best two out of three rounds, so one player must win at least two rounds to win the match. For every round won, the team earns ten points. For every match won, the winning team earns fifty points. For a clean sweep of the game, a team will win in four straight matches. Card swapping is aloud, but if you get caught, not only do you lose that round, but also twenty points is deducted from your team. The team with the highest score of points and most matches won, wins the game. The captain selects the order in which each player plays, but the captain must always go first. after all four players on each team have played, and it is still a tie, the captains will play against each other again for the rubber match. After one player from each team go against each other, and they finish their two-to-three rounds to finish the match, then the next two battle against each other. If a computer player ever wins then the round simply does not count and is played again. If the two players playing against each other both win, with a tie (same amount of gold), then the round won goes to the home team. Teams within their league play each other more often than playing teams in the other league. After a set number of games is held, two teams from each league (four total) with the best records enter the playoff tournament. The two teams from each league play each other (Royal team vs. Royal team, Caribbean team vs. Caribbean team), and the overall winners enter the championship game, where it is the Royal League Champion vs the Caribbean League Champion. The winner of that game is the CPL Champion. In all playoff tournament games (including championship game), one match is four out of seven rounds, rather than the normal two out of three. Captains The team captain's have many responsibilities. In addition to facing off against the opposing captain to start a game, captains must find reserve players to act as backups in the case one or more of your starters is not able to play come game time. Captains are also responsible for creating the team logo. After you have made the team logo, you can post it next to your team in the "team" section above. In addition to logos, they must also put together the team uniforms, by putting what each article of clothing is called in their "team" section, and then adding a picture of their (or another) pirate wearing the matching uniform, in the gallery below. It is considered a big dishonor if the captain is caught cheating, and results in thirty points from the team deducted, rather than the usual twenty for all other players. CPL Staff President—Jeremiah Garland Vice President -- Needed Head Commisioner -- Needed Sponsor - United Union Steel Corporation ( U.U.S.C ) Scorekeeper -- Needed Scorekeeper -- Needed Scorekeeper -- Needed Scorekeeper -- Needed Gallery Here, players can post pictures of matches, as well as team uniforms f rom the captains. Schedule We hope to start the season once all team rosters are filled, then a schedule will be announced. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Sports Category:POTCO